


Welcome To My Station

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angry Bill, BillDip, Demon Bill, Established Relationship, Fear, Love, M/M, Song fics, cross posted, dipper in danger, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of BillDip songfic shorts.<br/>These have been crossposted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic was suggested by nekoextraordinaire on tumblr!

Bill Cipher cradled the sleeping human against his chest, watching Dipper’s chest rise and fall. He loved the little human more than anything else in the world--through every dimension and backwards. He pressed his lips to Dipper’s forehead, kissing the birthmark there.

The demon knew a lot of things. And he learned many more while he lay in bed, talking about the fantastical things that ran through Dipper’s head. The stories, the dreams. Everything that he wanted to do in life, and the little stutter he made when he said that he wanted Bill to be right beside him, for the rest of his existence. 

Amongst the things he knew, he knew that there was no way that the two of them would last. Of course, Dipper would gladly spend his life alongside the demon. And the demon would never part from him if he could, but. Bill took a deep whiff of Dipper’s shampoo. Dipper didn’t deserve that. Every night, Bill would try and convince himself to never come back to this room, to just leave without warning. It would hurt the human. It would break his heart, he’d be betrayed beyond reason. But Bill knew all this as well. 

Dipper could still have a normal life. Dipper could go out there, find some nice guy or gal to fall in love with. He could have a family. He could have things that Bill could never give him. It would break Bill too, the day he finally decided to do it. Bill would probably run to the farthest corners of the third dimension. Anywhere that Dipper couldn’t find him. 

He ran his hands down the soft planes of Dipper’s face, heart hurting when sleepy brown eyes opened and a soft grin greeted him.

“Hey handsome.” Dipper murmured, kissing his jaw. Bill let out a soft hum, kissing his cheek. “What are you still doing up?”

“Admiring you.” Bill teased. Someday, he’d have to leave Dipper. But as for right now, he supposed he could spare one more day.


	2. King And Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This songfic was suggested by gravityfaller7 on Tumblr!

“Have you ever thought about going back to being evil?” Dipper asked Bill as he stared at the endless black of the ocean. The moon was dim tonight, making it hard to see. Bill rose an eyebrow, securing a rope on the other side of the tiny ship they’d rented.

“Evil? Well.” Bill walked over to join him, leaning on the railing. “I don’t know if I could go back to anything like that.”

“Why not?” Dipper asked, and Bill shrugged. 

“Demons don’t differentiate between the two. You aren’t evil nor good, where I come from.” he inspected his fingernails, stained black. “Interested in exploring the darker side of life?” Dipper shrugged in indifference. It’d been a hundred years since he agreed to be Bill’s consort. 

“Not really. Just bored with this place.” he told Bill. “So demons don’t have a concept of good or evil?”

“Oh, we do.” Bill corrected, fidgeting with his hands. “It’s just it doesn’t directly apply to us. It’s not like we’re picking either side, we’re just following our instincts. And what do you mean bored? Not enough excitement amongst the humans of the earth?”

“That’s interesting.” Dipper admitted, and BIll nodded. “But yeah, I’ve learned that humans are kind of stupid. I mean, it’d be pretty easy to destroy an entire city, for example. No one could stop you, if you were immortal.”

“Pine Tree, if you want to do something like  _ that  _ you’ll need a lot more power than you’ve got now. Hell, you aren’t even a demon.” 

“But could I? Hypothetically.” Dipper continued.

“If you got enough support, yeah. I thought you said you weren’t interested.” Bill asked, and Dipper shrugged.

“Not yet. But maybe someday.” he folded his hands in front of him. “I wish Mabel were here, sometimes.”

“She passed on, Pine Tree. She’s better there than here.” Bill told him. “One day we won’t be here anymore either. We’ll be in the mindscape, you and I.” he grinned. “Forever. We could go early if you don’t want to hang around anymore.”

“I think I’m good for a couple extra hundred.” Dipper told him.

“Not wanting to ditch the meatbag suit yet?” Bill questioned, and the younger man nodded. “Good, because I paid a lot for mine, and I’d rather keep it around until it literally falls apart.” Dipper snorted and leaned against the railing, catching a soft hint of the breeze on the sea air.


	3. Love Me Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This songfic was suggest by katlunawhisper on Tumblr!

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Dipper muttered to Bill. The demon was softly stroking Dipper’s cheek. Bill had been unnaturally rough with him, and Dipper could already feel the bruises forming on his hips and upper thighs.

“Oh really? Me?” Bill tilted the human’s head up. “I think you’re being too generous. But I think I have just the right amount of heart to let you live.” Dipper pressed his face into Bill’s chest. “I’d like to watch the world burn with you.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Dipper murmured. 

“Are you sore?” Bill asked, hand resting on Dipper’s hip. The moon was bright as it flooded the room, coating them in a silvery white light that reflected off of Bill’s near-white hair. 

“A little bit.” Dipper admitted. “I love you, do you know that?” 

“I love you too, my little tree.” Bill pressed a soft kiss to Dipper’s forehead, blowing small strands of hair out of his way. 

“So, what got into you tonight?” Dipper questioned, and Bill shrugged.

“You gather too much attention when you go outside.” the demon told him. “And I thought, well…” Bill frowned. “I thought that you were interested in somebody else when we were out today.”

“Jealous? My Bill Cipher?” Dipper mocked with a gasp. “And possessive? Who are you?”

“Stop that.” Bill hissed, and Dipper snorted. “I’m not kidding. You’re level of sass is extremely high right now.” the teen reached up and cupper Bill’s jaw, running his thumb along the sharp curves. “It’s not my fault that you’ve made me this greedy.”

“You’ve always been greedy, asshole.” Dipper told him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

“You always say the nicest things.” Bill hummed. “You’re really feeding my ego here.”

“As a demon?” 

“As a demon, yes. Call me more bad names.” he told him, a glint in his eyes. “I’d love to hear them.:”

“What if I can’t think of anything else?” Dipper asked, and Bill shrugged.

“Then I guess you’re going to just have to deal with me. Doing this.” Bill pressed their foreheads together, lips inches from Dipper’s. “You are beautiful.”


	4. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This songfic was suggested by an anonymous user on Tumblr!

“Bill, don’t. God, don’t hurt me.” Dipper whimpered as the demon backed him against the wall, fangs bared. “You’re not thinking right.”

“Thinking right? Oh, you think you’re so cute.” Bill lunged, and Dipper darted to the left, falling down on to the floor. Bill bounced off the wall, scrabbling after the human. 

“You’re scaring me Bill.” Dipper told him in a half-yell. 

“Scaring you? Good.” Bill snarled, hand clamping down on his leg, dragging him down on to the floor. “Tell me, Pine Tree. Tell me why you’re so scared. Is it the voices? Is it my voice ringing in that stupid little head of yours as you sleep at night?” he flipped Dipper over, climbing on top of him. “You think you’re so intelligent.” Dipper winced, turning his head away from the angered demon. 

Bill’s hands slammed on either side of Dipper’s face, a loud snarl ripping from his throat. He dove down fangs bared, and Dipper was sure that he was going to die. Instead, lips closed carefully around his adam’s apple. 

“You think you can sleep around on me, Pine Tree?” Bill rumbled. “Did you think I wouldn’t  _ know  _ when I smelled you?” 

“Bill, it’s not like that.” Dipper squeaked out, and he felt the prick of fangs.

“Do I need to remind you that you belong to me?” Bill asked, tongue slipping from his lips to lick at the blood he drew. “Do I, Pine Tree? Did you bump your  _ head  _ and forget that this--” he placed a clawed hand on Dipper’s stomach, flexing his hand. His nails pricked Dipper, and the boy gasped. Bill could easily gut him, if he wanted. “--all this. It belongs to me.”

“I know that, I do.” Dipper whimpered, “Please, please listen to me.” Bill narrowed his eyes. 

“And what have you got to  _ say  _ to me besides pleading for forgiveness?” Bill hissed.

“It wasn’t my fault.” he let out a simper. Bill’s nostrils flared. “He forced himself on me, please.” Bill paused at these words. 

“He did what? He tried to take my consort?” If anything, this new knowledge made him angrier. “ _ My  _ consort?” he let out an angry snarl. He recoiled back from Dipper, easily getting back to his feet. Dipper rolled over, wrapping an arm around himself. His breaths came in rapid, anxiety ridden wheezes. Bill shot him a look and his eyes softened. He knelt down beside him, hand carding through the curls. He hissed when Dipper cringed. “Pine Tree, look at me.”

Dipper carefully rolled over, swallowing hard. Bill’s eyes had lost the harsh bite from before. He carefully cupped Dipper face, rubbing his thumb along the human’s jaw. He didn’t kiss him, knowing that Dipper was far too frightened for that kind of action. 

“Get rid of that man’s scent from your body as best as you can.” Bill stood. “I’ll be home later.”  _ After I take care of something… or someone. _


	5. There's a Reason These Tables are Numbered, Honey, You just Haven't Thought of It Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This songfic was suggested by blog-thisisstupid-us on Tumblr!

 

“I hate him.” Dipper hissed as Bill chatted with the guests in the room, charming them with ease. 

“No you don’t.” Mabel told him with a sigh. “You’re just upset that he’s not paying attention to you.” she continued. “Which is a dick move on his part, but the bonus is that he’s not over here molesting you in public.” 

“Thank you Mabel.” Dipper groaned, watching his boyfriend flit through the crowd of people. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, overdressed by a mile. He leaned heavily leaned on his cane, a tad bit too close to his aunt Cathy, probably complementing the ugly broach she’d pinned to her chest. “A toad.” DIpper muttered. “Just like her.”

“You’re really bumming me out over here bro. Let’s hit that dance floor.” Mabel slammed her hands on the table and stood. 

“I’m not dancing.” Dipper muttered, playing with the small numbered paper propped in the middle of the table. “Go on without me.”

“Come on, let’s try and forget the arrogant bastard.” she grabbed his hand and tugged. “If he’s going to go around smchoozing, we can be on the floor grooving.” she wriggled her hips, and Dipper let out a soft sigh. “And if he looks over here and sees you moping, he’s going to think he’s getting to you.” he sat up. “And that’s kind of like letting him win.”

“You’re right.” Dipper muttered, standing up. “Just let me hit the bathroom real fast, then I’ll join you.” Mabel made a small squeal in glee, spinning over to the group of awkward teens that were swaying to the music.

 

“Fucking Bill.” Dipper swore as he stood in front of the mirror, scrubbing at his face. “‘Oh I’d love to go with you little tree.’” he mocked. “What, so you can spend the entire time ignoring me?” he grumbled wrapping his arms around his middle. “I just want to go home.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Bill’s voice echoed across the tiled walls, and Dipper jumped back from the mirror. He was leaning in the doorway, appraising Dipper. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“B-Bill, I.” DIpper tried to think of an excuse, but then his face turned angry. “What do you mean? Of course you have. You’ve literally been avoiding me since the moment we walked through that door.” he hissed. “What, can’t stand to be seen with me? You know this is considered ditching your date, right? Hell, they seem to like you so much,  _  I  _ might just leave. No one would notice.”

“Pine Tree.” Bill rumbled, closing the distance between them. “I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“Sure you are.” he pushed past Bill. “FInd a different ride home tonight. I’m sure one of your new ‘friends’ won’t mind.” 

“You’re overreacting.” Bill told him as he reached the bathroom door. “Please, come here--”

“No! And you know what? While you’re busy searching for a ride, why don’t you find yourself a new boyfriend too! Or maybe a girlfriend?” Dipper threw his hands in the air. Bill’s eye widened, and his hands dropped to his sides. Dipper slammed the bathroom door open and stormed out, heading towards the exit. 


	6. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This songfic was suggested by an anonymous tumblr user!

Mabel watched as Dipper laid his head against Bill’s chest; a blush dusted his cheeks and kissed the bridge of his nose. Mabel lifted her glass in the direction of her brother when she caught his eye. 

Bill pressed a kiss to the top of Dipper’s head, and then swung him in a large arc around him, and Mabel snorted at the small squeak that her brother let out. His mouth was soon devoured by his husband, and Mabel’s smile faltered. 

Dipper was so happy, cradled in the young duke’s arms. Mabel looked down, staring into the amber liquid in her glass as her heart ached, wishing she was in Bill’s arms instead. But she’d missed her chance–she’d spurned him, turned his attention toward her twin brother instead. 

Dipper deserved the happiness more.

“Mabel, your carriage is ready.” The soft voice of the guard had her titling her head back, offering him a small smile. “Would like to say goodbye to your brother?” Mabel shook her head and stood from her seat, watching Dipper get spun once more. 

“Let him spend the rest of the evening happy. He doesn’t need me to spoil it.” 

 

 


	7. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous!

Dipper stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, letting his eyes play along the spiderweb cracks there. On the table beside him, his phone was lit up with messages and phone calls from numerous family members, including Mabel.

With a halfhearted groan, Dipper slapped his hand on his phone, and dragged it over to him. Unlocking the screen, he pressed it to his ear. 

“Hello?” Dipper grunted, sitting up in his bed. He’d barely left it over the last few days. He hadn’t answered his phone, or the doorbell–DIpper hadn’t cared. Not since–

“Dipper.” Stan’s voice filled his ears, and he winced away. “Kid, you okay? We were about to break down the damn door. “Dipper?”

“I’m fine.” Dipper rasped out; his voice was already rough from crying, and the emotion was swelling in his chest against, battling against his voice. “I…I just. BIll. He–” Stan let out a growl, and Dipper heard him slam a hand down on a nearby surface; there was a frantic noise in the background, and Ford’s voice spilled in behind his brothers. 

“–what did that bastard do?” Stan demanded, chair screeching as he stood.

“He left.” Dipper murmured quietly. “He…he said it was too much for him. That  _I_ was too much for him. So he left.” Tears were beading in the corners of his eyes now, threatening to spill over now. The other end of the line went silent. 

“You’re at your apartment, right?” It was Ford who asked, not Stan. Dipper quietly told him that he was. “We’ll be over in a little bit–” There was another slam, this time sounding like a door. “Mabel’s already on her way over.” 

 

 


	8. Bombshell Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by tumblr user djsueicujejc!

Dipper swallowed dryly, holding the drink in his hand a little too tightly. A man about his age with near-white hair that seemed to burn as brightly as the sun itself sat by himself at the bar–and  _god_ was he hot. The way he chewed on his lips, scraping along black lipstick but dragging none with his teeth. His lashes were painted black and heavy with mascara, and he swirled his drink in time with the music, head bobbing the entire time. 

“Hey.” Dipper greeted, sliding into the seat next to him, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks as he did so. Hopefully the dark of the club would prevent the man from seeing them. Blue eyes darted up to look up at Dipper, and a quirky, playful smile crossed the strangers lips. “I’m just going to come right out and say it–you’re  _stunning.”_

Apparently, the stranger wasn’t expecting this, and he jerked back. 

“You think so?” The man asked, taking a sip from his glass. “Stunning enough to get you to buy me a drink?” He teased, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. DIpper caught sight of a tongue ring, and he bit lightly at his bottom lip. 

“Stunning enough for me to buy you drinks all night. Or, you know. Anything else you’d like from the bar.” Dipper told him, tripping over his words. The man paused, and cocked his head to the side. After a moment, realisation washed over the man’s face. 

“You’re the owner?”


End file.
